


The One I Kiss Goodnight

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Are you alright, my dear?" Aziraphale asks, concern etched onto his face. He set his book down on the bedside table and places his glasses on top of it. He turns over to look at Crowley." 'M alright, angel. Just can't sleep for some reason. Guess I'm restless because I wanted to cuddle and didn't want to disturb your reading time.""Nonsense. You can disturb me anytime."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	The One I Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Because during this tragic time we all need a little soft 
> 
> [You're Still The One - Harry Styles ft. Kacey Musgraves]
> 
> If any one is interested there is a translation: 
> 
> [CHINESE TRANSLATION!] 
> 
> https://m.weibo.cn/5716178345/4541378647831182

The sun dips down the hill side and the sky fades into purple-grey hues. The wash of black comes soon after, the crickets coming out to chirp in the garden. A warm lamp is on in the bedroom with the curtains now drawn to a close to signal bedtime. The cottage rests in a perfect silence, only the slight crinkle of a finger on paper as an angel reads in a large bed. His glasses are perched on his nose. His white hair has grown long and is curling in spirals at the top of his head. His face is sporting an almost scruffy looking beard and his bedtime clothes is a soft grey t-shirt with shorts. It is low cut around the neckline, a few chest hairs sprouting out from the collar and hugs his rounded figure perfectly. 

A scrawny looking demon with long limbs joins him in bed. He lays along side him in a black hoodie with no undershirt and black sweatpants that hang low on his hips. The hoodie makes his body even more serpentine like, slithery and thin. It's a snug fit. He always wears this hoodie in the house. It's the only thing he chooses to wear nowadays. His red hair has grown to his shoulders and is kept back with a hair tie. The demon rolls around the bed unable to get into a comfortable position. 

"Are you alright, my dear?" Aziraphale asks, concern etched onto his face. He set his book down on the bedside table and places his glasses on top of it. He turns over to look at Crowley. 

" 'M alright, angel. Just can't sleep for some reason. Guess I'm restless because I wanted to cuddle and didn't want to disturb your reading time." 

"Nonsense. You can disturb me anytime." 

He moves over and pulls Crowley towards him by his arms. They lay on the same pillow face to face. Aziraphale takes this moment to look at Crowley's glowing yellow eyes, beautiful and enchanting as always. His mouth is open slightly, his breathing heavier as their noses nearly touch. Crowley goes cross eyed as he leans in to kiss the tip of Aziraphale's nose. He giggles with a shake of his shoulders and smiles. He kisses the angel again, this time on each cheek. Warmth flushes his cheeks and Crowley sighs softly. He loves knowing he has an effect on the angel. He kisses his forehead next. It's a lingering kiss. Intimate. He moves his lips downwards, hovering above Aziraphale's own. Their breaths mingle together and he can smell the apple scent of Aziraphale's scent. Cinnamon and buttery biscuits. He smells like wood fire and knitted cardigans. Crowley closes his eyes. 

"Angel," he breathes. 

"Yes?" His voices comes out shaky from the wave of love that pulsed just then from the demon. 

He feels it before Crowley says it. 

"I love you." 

Aziraphale breath hitches even though he's heard it a thousand times before. It still fills him with warmth and sparks that travel over and underneath his skin. He swallows hard and tries not to cry from the sheer joy he feels. 

"I love you, too, dear boy." 

Crowley nestles into Aziraphale as he turns over to his preferred side and curls into him with his knees up. They lay pressed against each other, the demon against his back as they fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
